


Making it Perfect

by LadyBlackRose



Category: AU-The Big Event Universe belonging to merfilly, DCU - Comicverse, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratings: NC-17ish just to be safe<br/>Warnings: none as this is a complete AU<br/>Word Count: 356<br/>Disclaimer: The characters here belong to Marvel/Disney and DCU/Warner Bros. If they belonged to me this would be cannon somewhere. I have earned nada by producing and posting this (Drats as I could really us the cheddar right about now)<br/>Summary: One has to work at any new skill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making it Perfect

Spiderman stepped back to survey his handiwork. Relying on his past experience Spiderman knew that the firing off two additional shots of web fluid will guarantee his quarry’s inability to move let alone escape.

“Don’t you think you’ve taken this whole thing too far?” whined Dick as he struggled unsuccessfully against the super sticky, stronger than steel fluid that had him firmly spayed to his living room wall.

“It’s your own fault,” smirked Peter after peeling off his face mask. “If you’d only hold still for once I wouldn’t be driven to these extreme measures.”

Dick again tried to get loose, using every trick he learned from his mentor and every bit of his agility to free himself from this predicament. But he was stuck fast to the wall just like a fly in a spider’s web.

Peter watched his handsome lover attempt to get free while his removed his costume and web-shooters. Once he’d belted on a gorgeous blue plush robe Peter walked over to his lover, placed a hand in the center of his chest and using his super strength, pressed Dick to the wall, stilling him.

“Like I said, this is your own fault, if would only hold still and not try to join in I would not have to web you to the wall,” Peter states softly, mischievously, and with a leering smirk dancing around his lips. Running his hands down Dick’s body Peter began unfastening his lover’s pants and pulling them down as far as the webbing would allow.

Sinking down to his knees Peter leaned forward sucking Dick’s cock into his mouth. Pressing himself against the wall Dick tries to twitch, move, jerk his hips in response to his Peter’s hot wet mouth on his cock, but he’s stuck fast to the wall!

“Perfect,” Peter purrs. “Now I can practice without interference,” he smiled up at Dick.

“How…how long will, you keep me like this,” Dick groaned.

“Well the webbing will hold for a few hours so just…hang in there and enjoy,” Peter laughed. “Now according to the book I read this maneuver is called The Taming of the Mandrake.”


End file.
